


Deception (Megs x SW)

by Blue_Drakon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Feels, But I promise I'm updating, Comedy, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone hates/is scared of Soundwave, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hey may have social anxiety, Humor, M/M, Megatron and Stars Trine are besties, Megatron doesn't know why he deals with Starscreams Shit, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Sassy Starscream, Slow Updates, Social Anxiety, Some other type of AU but similar to the canon AU, Soundwave is a bookworm, Soundwave is a loner, Soundwave is sad, Soundwave needs all the cuddles, Starscream being Starscream, Starscream is a little shit, Virgin Soundwave, but he does, cruel prank, eventual NSFW, he is also lonely, prank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Drakon/pseuds/Blue_Drakon
Summary: Megatron and his moronic friends decide to play a game of dare while in a bar, what no one expects is for a dare to escalate so quickly. Well, maybe except for the one responsible.Starscream manages to convince Megatron to date Soundwave, the biggest and creepiest loner in all of Cybertron.





	1. The Dare

**Author's Note:**

> In a Cybertronian world where the system may still be corrupt but not as bad as to start a war over it. None of Megatron and Starscream's trine is ruling over anything. Some chose to believe in Primus and Unicron, others see it as a myth with no more use than a scary berthtime story. Megatron hasn't fought in the Gladiator rings, yet at least. Soundwave is like a creepy loner bot in this AU, no one talks to him and he doesn't talk to anyone in return unless it's necessary. I so sorry my bby.
> 
> I'm planning on making this a short story, at first I wanted to make it a one-shot but there's a bit too much to write for that. If you end up liking the story don't hesitate to say so in the comments! Otherwise, idk whether to bother finishing at the intended spot or keep going to make it a full-on fic.
> 
> This idea just sprung to mind and I HAD to do it, knowing full well the angst it held.
> 
> TRANSLATION:  
> Sparkday = Birthday  
> Nano-klik = 1 second  
> Klik = 1.2 minutes  
> Breem = 8.3 minutes  
> Joor / Groon = 1 Hour 15 minutes  
> Helm = Head  
> Servo/s = Hand/s  
> Digit/s = Finger/s  
> Olfactory sensor = Nose  
> Derma = Lips  
> Glossa = Tounge  
> High-grade = Alcohol  
> Over-energized/ing = Drunk or Intoxicated

''Alright! Alright-alrightalritealrite'' The Seeker blabbered in an almost incoherent manner, swaying his nearly empty glass of high-grade, a few droplets falling out from the sudden jerky movements.

  
'' _You_ '' The Hellion wavered an accusing digit at his trine mate, almost touching his olfactory sensor. ''Take an intake-full of that-'' He mumbled, pointing at his brother's glass of high-grade as if it insulted his dignity. ''And...we'll all try to make you laugh for a breem-''

  
''What!! Starscream- that's not fair! The interior of my intake will burn!!'' The Teleporter whined, intoxication only making him more unbearable. ''My glossa will fall out!!'' Megatron rubbed his helm above the optics as he silently groaned.

  
''One klik seems to be fairer, Star'' Thundercracker rumbled in his smaller brother's defense, he too seemed tired of his brother's antics, almost as much as Megatron himself, almost.

  
''Ugh- Fine!!'' Starscream threw his servos up in the air dramatically before turning his attention back to Skywarp. ''One klik! But ya better take a big intake-full!'' The screamer smirked, his words falling on the more uneducated side once he was over-energized. ''Aft-helm will be counting!'' A sharp digit pointed towards the daydreamer. Megatron sent his friend a sharp glare but couldn't find the energy to insult him in return.

  
''Aaaaand...start!!'' Starscream shouted as soon as his youngest brother took a decent sip of the disgusting high-grade. The pernicious seeker then began to tickle Skywarp, said mech squealing in both frustration and laughter. Then Thunder went to try his own way in getting his youngest to spill the high-grade. Megatron turned his attention to the side, regretting his decisions of becoming friends with these imbeciles.

  
It was enough embarrassment hanging out with Starscream alone, but when he had a drunken idea and _oh mech_ did he have many, it always seemed to triple the impossibly high rate of glares and snarky remarks the small group caught whenever they were on one of their stupid quests to make themselves the biggest fools on Cybertron. It was rather contradicting to Starscreams expectations of needing to be respected as a highly intelligent mech. That, he was but he didn't seem to notice how unusual his behavior was when out in public, he didn't even need an excuse to speak in an audial piercing tone, it just became second nature at this point.

  
As Megatron began to contemplate his life decisions, entirely forgetting the foolish game the trine was playing, his optics sighted something he never expected to see, or rather, _someone_. Squinting and resetting his optics rapidly, as if expecting it to be a hallucination, the Ex Gladiator realized he really was looking at the one and only Soundwave. The overly silent mech- some believed to be mute others a top-secret assassin, was sitting in the far corner of the bar, hunched over himself with a cube of engex balancing on one corner with only the tip of his index digit holding it in place. He seemed to be lost in thought, although it was hard to tell with the visor and battle mask covering every diameter of his face-plates.

  
What really caught his attention was the fact that someone like _Soundwave_ was drinking high-grade in a _bar_. He was never seen in such a place, many thought he practically lived in the Library since he was mostly seen stuffing his visor in a datapad with a mountain more surrounding his frame, almost like a self-made fort to protect himself from socializing. Whether it was the fort or his unnerving personality and EM field, it made everymech take a second glance and keep their distance. Creators would grab the servos of their younglings and hold sparklings closer to their chest plates, fearing the silent mech could send them to Unicron himself with a mere glance of his visor.

  
Megatron inwardly scoffed. _Unicron? How foolish could these bots be to think that myth was even real, nothing but a simple berthtime story to scare the younglings_  Then as if his processor couldn't think of any more moronic ideas it moved to sparklings. Megatron visibly frowned in disgust, he would never want a pit spawn of his own running amuck and making endless noise, no, never.

  
Then, as if both a blessing and a curse, Starscream found it appropriate to snap the mech out of his trance by gasping so loud it brought attention to everymech near. Megatron whipped his helm to the source of the noise and noticed the little Hellion sharply glancing back and forth from himself and Soundwave with a servo over his intake in a dramatic pose.

  
''YOU-'' Megatron found the strength within himself to lean over the small booth and slap his servo over Starscreams annoying faceplates, successfully silencing him for only a nano-klik before the bastard thought it appropriate to lick his entire appendage with a disgustingly loud ''Auuhhh'' as his derma spread in a wide smile, threatening to fall off his faceplates if it were to grow anymore.

  
''DISGUSTING-'' Before the short-tempered mech could threaten his attacker, said mech interrupted _him_.

  
''YOU and that THING??!'' He continued as if he didn't just lick his 'Leaders'' servo like a Cyber-dog as his optics grew wide enough to pop out, one would think. Almost everyone turned their attention towards the small group for a moment before returning to whatever they were doing prior to the disruption. They knew Starscream well enough that it became normal for such outbursts to occur, especially in the bar.

  
What no one noticed was Soundwave's helm tilting ever so slightly as he stopped spinning the cube, noticing Starscream's tantrum but not much more.

  
'' _ **What**_ '' Megatron whisper yelled, getting in the seekers faceplates in a threatening manner. ''I saw you staring dreamily at-at- him!!'' The Screamer stuttered, almost incapable of comprehending what he was thinking. Skywarp was desperately squealing at this point, his mouth leaking a few drops of high-grade as he tried to get his brothers attention ''Just spit it out..or drink it- whatever'' Thundercracker sighed, leaning on his servo as he lazily watched his loudest trine mate make a fuss.

  
''I was _not!_ '' The silver mech countered, feigning surprise. This time the Seeker gasped again, with a little less volume. ''I have the _perfect_  dare for you!'' His derma contorted into one of his evil signature smiles. The silver mech barely scoffed, his optics fluttering closed for a moment, helm shaking. ''I'm not playing on of your silly little games, Starscream'' Megatron spoke a little less demanding than he intended to.

  
''I dare _you_ to ask that imbecile out'' The Seeker spoke with gleeful venom, staring at the other expectantly. The silver mech straightened his face and spoke more firmly. ''No'' A tone he used when he was done with everybots slag, it didn't do much for the one and only Starscream of Vos that managed to embarrass his entire race with his personality.

  
''Ohhh C'mon!! It'll be so fun to get under his plating! No one's ever seen any other side of him- AND'' The Screamer raised his voice as soon as he saw the other make an attempt to interrupt him. Megatron found it better to simply silence himself before he attracts even more attention. ''-and...I thought you were a mech of self-righteousness- The one and only that claims nothing or nobot can defeat him!'' All knew, that if Starscream was complimenting anyone, he was getting desperate. ''All must bow-''

  
Megatron chuckled. ''Foolishly so, you seem to be looking in the mirror, oh dear Seeker'' Said mech shot his optics wide, again and flinched back as if slapped across the helm with full force. He growled. ''Fine!! So be it'' He turned his helm to the side, holding it up high. If he had organic hair, he would probably be flipping it with utmost sass. Skywarp was Staring at his brother with pure innocence, optics wide, one would think the mech was a sparkling if not for the fully developed frame. Thundercracker's slouched position was saying he'd given up on functioning. Then that _damned_ smirk re-appeared.

  
''I'll just tell all of Cybertron that the Mighty Megatron is having an affair with the sluttiest femme in the galaxy'' His eyes slowly dragged back to the silver frame, adoring the look of pure shock and horror on his stupid faceplates. Skywarp gasped and turned his glance to the leader of the group, dainty servos held over his derma as if afraid to make a sound.

  
The mech that the entire trine seemed to be staring at slowly leaned in close to the little brats helm. ''You wouldn't _dare_ '' He growled, quietly. The Seeker moved his attention to his digits, inspecting them for any dirt or misplacement, that evil smirk still glued to his aggravating faceplates. Any and all intoxication seemed to be lost.

  
''I know how to spread the word- I could make little pamphlets! Oooo and banners! The large ones that are on the fast lanes always catch more optics-''

  
A threatening growl left the Destroyers vocalizer. ''I want no part in this sparkling game of yours'' Megatron hissed as Starscream waved his index digit in the air, tutting. ''Nu-uh-ahhh~ You agreed- _vowed_ to the rules when we first started, you cannot go back on your word'' He finished in a tone as if it was well-known to know such mindless things.

  
''I didn't agree to any rules'' The metallic Leader growled with a hint confusion.

  
''You did when we made the game'' Starscream countered.

  
''Who made the game..?'' Skywarp interrupted.

  
''It was you'' Thunder added.

  
''Warp doesn't have the capacity to do such a simple task'' Star insulted.

  
''H-Hey!''

  
''It was _me_ ''

  
''No it wasn't-''

  
''I'm the one that makes the games!''

  
''Does it even matter-''

  
''Yes! He's stealing my ideas!''

  
''Am _not!_ ''

  
''Are too! It was on my sparkday!''

  
''Maybe it was you...''

  
''It IS me!''

  
''But what-''

  
Thundercracker sighed heavily in the background.

  
''FINE!'' Megatron finally grew tired, luckily it only caught the attention of a few bypassers.

  
''I will play your stupid game but only because I cannot stand being near you two imbeciles!'' He whisper-yelled. If Megatron was known for anything, it was his dignity and he wasn't going to let Starscream ruin it by some fiction story. Said Seeker seemed to beam in joy. Megatron then began to stand up, turning his helm to face the silent 'creep' (as many would call him) and slowly began walking to the far corner of the bar. He almost bumped into a waiter as he never failed to tear his gaze from the bot, he was nervous, his spark was beating loudly and he didn't know why.

  
''Uhhh-Ahem'' A clearing of the vocal cords snapped the blue mech out of his deep thoughts, tipping the cube in the process. Slowly turning his helm to the origin of the sound he was surprised to see another mech standing before him, nobot ever _willingly_ talks to him, so this must be a complaint. Even if he cannot recall any wrongdoing he must have done to the mech before him, he did not seem displeased though...

  
''I was uhh- wondering if...uhh-Y-You...'' The mysterious mech seemed to stumble with his words as he fiddled with his digits nervously. ''Would you-uhh, like to...go o-on a date...with me..'' This caused Soundwave to tilt his helm ever so slightly, such a scenario never happened in his function. What in the name of Primus has infected this mech to be so...strange, he knows well that the owner of that title is himself but never has anybot dared to ask such a peculiar question

  
His red visor brightened as it met the maroon coloured optics, slowly weighing his options. Then finally he came to a conclusion.

  
This mech must be insane


	2. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron reflects on his decisions while Soundwave struggles to keep in check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the ANGST *Laughs evilly*  
> I usually see people write TF without needing to really breathe? Idk enough to say if it's canon or not but in this AU they do need to in-vent and ex-vent like a human being.
> 
> Also if there are *Asterisks* surrounding a word or sentence, that just means that I missed it while editing and forgot to fix is so it'd be slanted.
> 
> Translation:  
> Pedes = Foot / Boots  
> Servo = Hand  
> Optics = Eyes  
> Orbital Cycle = 1 Day or 'a day'  
> Joor / Groon = 1 Hour 15 minutes  
> In-vent = Inhale  
> Ex-vent = Exhale  
> Vent = Breath / Lungs  
> Equilibrium Sensors = Bloodstream / Feeling (Muscle?)

''Request: Declined'' The monotone voice came through stern and cold, making it quite clear that the mech wasn't having any of it. The other seemed to be shocked...or surprised? He neither knew or cared. The blue bot stood up with expert precision and dropped a few shanix on the table before taking a step out the booth and making his way to the exit.

  
That _was_ until the strange one physically stopped him with a quick grasp of a servo on his right shoulder guard. Soundwave's spark stopped beating for an astro second before forcefully telling his systems to calm down as he slowly turned his helm in the direction of the invader. His spark still aching from the aftermath. ''W-Wait-''

  
''Order: Would be wise to refrain from physical contact'' Soundwave interrupted, with his back strut facing the other. Nobot could tell but at that moment the Bookworm was on the verge of panic, his systems were screaming bloody murder, obstructing his vision with warnings of a possible attack. A being that was more than powerful enough to beat Soundwave to the ground, if he so pleased. One could tell by merely glancing at his frame.

  
The touch was gone as if he was made of molten iron, warning systems slowly but surely beginning to sooth and shutdown. ''I apologize... I just...I...'' He seemed at a loss for words. Soundwave didn't move, only being able to see the silver mech out of the corner of his optic. The mech spared a nervous glance at the group he came from earlier, before returning his attention to the loner.

  
''I'm interested in you!'' Came the hurried answer, almost...desperate. His frame seemed to have shrunk in shame once he caught the attention of a few bots. Soundwave calculated the probability of the current situation and if it was even possible to be legitimate. He could not allow his feelings to get in the way, he had to _calculate_ the situation. He repeated the words in his processor like a mantra.

  
''Request:...''

  
There was a painfully long pause as Megatron twiddled with his digits, a hopeful gleam in his crimson optics.

  
''Denied'' Was the last thing to leave the eccentric mech's vocalizer before he quietly made his way out of the bar, thankful that he was not forcefully caught in anybots grasp while doing so. A large exhale he was unaware of holding leaving his vents as he finally stepped outside.

  
\-----

  
''Well?'' Starscream said expectantly, that smirk never seeming to leave his faceplates.

  
''He...'' Megatron sat down, feeling exhausted for some reason. ''Refused my request.'' The Leader said defeatedly. The questioning Seeker scoffed.

  
''I'm not surprised'' He said dejectedly, glancing at the drinking bots with minimal enthusiasm. Megatron internally agreed. ''You'd even fail to befriend a fraggin' Cyberfox'' For the umpteenth time this Orbital cycle, Megatron snapped his helm sharply in the accuser's direction and glared with dominance.

  
''Careful with your glossa, _brat_ '' The mech snarled the last word, punctuating it. ''Or it may bid farewell to your lurid intake'' He slowly leaned back in the seat, the trine on the other end of the narrow table, staring at him expectantly Starscream a little less so. ''I tried, the deal is off'' The aggravated mech said before making his leave- but just as he stood on his pedes, he was stopped.

  
''Do as you please _Megatron_ '' The Seeker said mockingly. ''I know more dirty secrets about you than every bot in Vos combined'' He finished strong, intertwining his digits in a comically way. And that was it, the troublemaker crossed the line right then and there. Megatron snarled as he spun around with utmost speed and caught the writhing thing by the neck cables. A small squeak managing to escape his vocalizer. Thundercracker didn't even seem surprised, even though he knew Megatron's short temper was always pushed by his brother and thus Star was the one who would deal with the outcome, the largest of the trine would normally flinch, even if only the slightest. But not this time. He knew his brother deserved it.

  
Sharp claws began to scratch at his chest plating as the Seeker struggled to in-vent from the forceful grip. ''You will _not_ continue to threaten me with youngling games, I have had enough of your foolish ways!'' He bellowed, right into the faceplates of the struggling Seeker, nobot seemed to be phased by this action, a full out brawl was almost common.

  
''Do your worst..'' Starscream gasped. ''You know you cannot do anything but hit me...a-and we all know how effective that is'' The red and blue mech failed to hide the tiniest glimmer of sadness in his optics, but the detail was ignored by the thoughtful mech holding him off the ground. He was right...He knew Megatron wasn't going to kill him...why he dealt with the Gremlin's antics- well, they were friends whether he liked to admit it or not. He also knew, from past events, that hitting the defenseless Seeker also did nothing to him, he may scream dramatically or be in a sparkling mood for a few joors but he'd turn back to normal. He never cried though, Starscream was many things, broken, he was not.

  
With an eerie silence hanging heavy in the air Megatron finally let go of the Seeker, allowing him to fall ungracefully to the ground, Skywarp was at his side in an instance, worrying optics scanning over for any serious injuries. Star swatted him away with a snarl. Without a second glance, the short-tempered mech left the bar, wanting to get as far as possible from any stress. He was eternally grateful that he managed to find a place of his own recently, it was only a small, dingy apartment but it was better than living with those three. It was almost too much torture to bear, Megatron liked to be alone at times, it gave him a certain peace in his processor nobot or anywhere else could provide.

  
When he made it to his apartment the tired mech got a cube from the Energon dispenser before settling down on the couch with a loud sigh, hoping it would release all of the stress and pent up anger. Why he was still upset even though he had gained a good amount of distance from that Gremlin? He had threats to contemplate on.

  
On one servo he could ignore Starscreams threats hoping it was just a phase, although if it's something as cruel as ruining Megatron's dignity he had no doubt that Seeker would be more than glad to do it. So ignoring the problem was off the table.

  
He could try to negotiate- set a deal? But what is it that Starscream of Vos was interested in, it seemed like ruining the silver mechs life was a top priority, another thing out of the question. He could ask Soundwave to pretend to go along with it? Although going with the flat out rejection he'd received, he didn't think that was much of a realistic chance. He didn't even see Soundwave as a potential partner.

  
Then he remembered the moment he approached the blue mech. His spark was beating rapidly, vents hitching as the visor collided with his own optics, full focus was on that bot, as if in a trance. Megatron scoffed another naive thought. He had no feelings for the mech, nor did he care that he was ridiculed by the public, it simply wasn't his business and it wasn't affecting him, so he had no reason to waste emotions on such a thing.

  
Yet here he was, slumped on the couch with the Energon cube all but forgotten as he tried to convince his processor that he _wasn't_ , in _any_ way, attracted to the silent mech.

  
\-----

  
Soundwave always had trouble with analyzing emotions, to put it simply he did not care for other's emotions, it made _him_ feel and that was the last thing he ever wanted. He still had emotions, he simply chose not to engage with them, sometimes they would come involuntarily so he would be forced to push them aside in a constant state of metaphorical stasis. Soundwave contemplates while speed-walking- almost running back. Nobot has ever touched him like that, he only knew the pain that came with physical contact, it was _always_ that way.

  
Slamming the keys into the lock, the frenzied mech managed to get the door open without breaking the key. Closing it without glancing if he had caught anybots optics, with a loud thud booming over the apartment complex. No, this was insane- beyond insane! He had never had such emotions pile up and almost burst out at a moment as such, even if somebot hit the blue mech, he could always maintain his calm demeanor. It was in his _code_ He told himself.

  
He needs a distraction, or deep de-frag, whichever sounded good right about now. He hadn't had a ch- No, His _systems_ hadn't had a chance to calm down from the experience, it was just a system malfunction. That's all. Just a glitch, or maybe a virus. A quick internal scan proved his worries wrong, although it did nothing to soothe the blue bot. What was that large mech thinking?!

  
Oh, Primus...was he broken? Soundwave's optics fluttered within his mask, realizing the familiar sting in his optics. He would not leak coolant, it wouldn't help his state anymore- only make things worse. Worse...Sick...Faulty

  
_Broken_

  
Vents struggled to function properly, small, quick gasps leaving instead.

_Weak_

  
Managing to find the strength, he grasped the visor and sent a command to open the locks.

  
_Feeble_

  
His vision registering in a darker tone.

  
_Glitched_

  
Vents rapidly working. Black shapes appearing on the edge of his vision.

  
_Imperfect_

  
Systems overheating

  
**_Defective_ **

  
A quick gasp was all he could register before every Equilibrium sensor seemed to have gone numb, forcing his frame to fall on the floor, faceplate-first into his visor. The mech didn't even register the crack. Pacing of vents was non-existent, in and ex-venting so quickly his own systems were unable to keep up.

 

 

  
His world dark, cold....and....lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bottling up emotions is never a good sign of coping and Soundwave is doing just that, he doesn't want to feel the pain again so he chooses to ignore the little spikes in his spark, telling himself it is simply illogical to rely on emotions. A weakness. Also, crying HELPS release pent up emotions- of course, he thinks otherwise. All of his behavioral problems will be more noticeable as the fic continues.
> 
> Don't worry! It'll get much worse for him somewhere in the future.


	3. Crystal Petal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does Soundwave read so many books?
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: Some physical abuse ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU Cybertron will have both Datapads and real books because let's be honest, nothing can beat paperback books when it comes to a book worm.
> 
> Translation:  
> Orbital Cycle = Day  
> Derma = Lips  
> Oral Fluid = Spit  
> Astro-second = Approx Half a second (1/2)  
> Pit/s = Hell  
> Shanix = Cybertronian Currency (€, $ ETC)

Warm, sunny, bright and happy. Four words he forced himself to repeat in his processor as he tried his best to ignore the glares and nasty remarks if he got too close to anyone. It's a beautiful Orbital Cycle and stress easily fades away as the Cyberbirds are heard from the nearby park. It's always hard to calm down and process properly with the noise of bots talking and engines rumbling as it was near the bar....The silent mech shakes his helm to rid himself of the memories of the previous Orbital Cycle. It's in the past now and he's more than excited to get to his usual routine, heading straight for his favourite place on Cybertron, the Library.

  
Soundwave eyed the Library with glee, wanting to almost run towards his destination. A trickle of a smile ebbing at his faceplates at the mere thought of it. In the grasp of his servos lay several books that he has already re-read for the umpteenth time, now, needing to return them and borrow more. Oh, how the blue mech could not wait to-

 

''HEY!!'' A gruff voice pierced through his audials as the daydreamer lost balance by a hard hit on his chassis, falling right on his aft with a quiet 'ouff'. Books flying open and hitting the hard ground as he fails to keep ahold of them. His spark almost breaks at the thought of ruining the covers of his favourite readings- but then he realises what has just happened.

  
Soundwave has bumped into somebot, not just a random bot who was minding their own business, no. It was someone that knew Soundwave was a _freak_ , which happened to be most of the population but at times he could get away with the understandable mistake of walking into somebot whilst busy or 'elsewhere'. This current situation will be very...counterproductive.

  
''Whatch where yer fraggin' goin'!!!'' The same gruff voice bellowed from above, the defenceless mech needing to squint his visual receptors to prevent temporary blindness from the sunlight at this angle. This new visor is a pain...

  
''Eyy it's that _freak!_ '' Another voice spoke, this one with less of an accent but still clearly lacking any advanced educat-

  
The mute is forced away from his thoughts as a servo, larger than his own, takes hold of his neck cabling and rises the mech high enough to hang from the tight hold. Systems flashing in warning. _Red. Warning. Danger. Warning. Systems failing to re-boot._ ''Aye, it is. Would yer look a' that'' A dangerously bright glow beams in the attacker's optics, scanning every inch of his frame until he reaches the panicking mech's visor as if he can see straight into his very spark. Soundwave dares to grab a hold of the attacker's arm to try and gain some leverage, the tight hold only further restricting his vent-ways. The blue mech tries to beam off some apologetic waves with his EM field, knowing full well that the aft-bag doesn't deserve it but may just accept such an offer.

  
''Whatsa dumb glitch like yer doin' wit'  _that_ '' The mechs optics flashed towards the sprawled out books on the ground. Soundwave didn't move, didn't speak. As long as he is as unresponsive as he can manage then the least amount of harm shall come to him. They will get bored. That is only logical.

  
''AYE!! He's talkin' to ya!!'' The other spat right into his right audial, cringing at the high pitch ring in his processor. The attacker began to release an animalistic growl, he does not like to be ignored, it seems. This is when Soundwave thought it necessary to attempt an escape. Wriggling in the incredibly powerful hold but with no avail. This mech must be at least 3 helms higher than himself. If they stood side-by-side he would probably only reach the mid-section of the attacker's chassis.

  
Before Soundwave could analyse the situation further in ways of escaping or at least enduring what was of utmost necessity, his vision goes entirely black for a good nano-klik. Only after a moment of allowing his systems to register *why* the sun had died out, did the unbearable pain settle inside his helm, mostly on his right side. This time he let out an audible groan.

  
''Next time yer bug me I'll be sure tah turn yer intah a pile o' piston dust'' The attacker spat oral fluid right onto the defeated mechs visor before walking off in a confident stride with his partner. Soundwave was just glad to have survived the ordeal with...well...minimal damage. His optical capture is a little slow but the mech still functions enough to slowly pick each fallen book, one by one. Piling them into his grasp once more but this time with a heavy spark. His books...they're dented, some pages seeming to have gotten a little dirty from laying page-down on the ground. The blue mech wipes the spit off of his visor and mouth-guard as best he can with the back of a tired servo before looking up.

  
To be entirely fair Soundwave did not _own_ the books, although he treated them as his own, almost as if they were sparklings, such precious little things. The only difference being the endless amounts of knowledge they contained, each page adding onto the last, the world the introvert fell into once he started reading. That thought alone helped his systems recover at a faster pace. With a shaky ex-vent and a sad upper curve of the bots derma, re-continuing the journey to the only safe-place other than his own apartment.

  
Stepping in as the doors slide either way in a silent welcome, he can immediately register the scent of old but well-kept paperback and hard covered books, it never fails to bring a familiar smile to his hidden plates. This was his favourite place for many reasons. It was quiet, that was something the Loner had gotten so used to that it became a comfort of sorts. Not many bots seemed to pay him much mind like....others did outside, they all seemed to be in their own world of imagination or simply, hard work. Any and all attention was spent on something else, whether it was books, datapads or even computers, it was...peaceful.

  
Soundwave almost felt normal when he was here.

  
The dark blue mech made his way to the usual spot, his special corner that seemed to be the least visited part of the library, even though the complex was quite small in comparison to other social places. The Library was not one for socializing though, this made it all the more reason to hide out. Placing the damaged books on one side of the mesh-fort he made a note to deal with them before he left, for now, Soundwave was gleaming at the very thought of reading something new. Quickly skimming to his favourite section 'Science Fiction' he found a servo-full of books about travelling to outer space with magical beasts, discovering other realms and dimensions, space-battles with dramatical love, one even telling a tale of several lions that was capable of transforming into a titanically large robot, strange but interesting.

  
Arriving back to his solace with several books in tow, he didn't waste an astro-second settling down onto the comfortable mesh pillows and placing the new books on the opposite side of the damaged ones, providing a small barrier, his own world, he called it. Glad that he had no affiliation with anybot, it would lead to judgment, it always has. When the loner rents the Science Fiction genre the worst he'll get is an odd glance from the Librarian while she would take his card and scan it for temporary ownership of said books. Bots would always judge any other, especially a full-grown mech interested in youngling fantasies? No, that wasn't the reason Soundwave was captured by any book on that particular subject. It wasn't for the thrill of reading for what will happen next? It wasn't even because he loved reading more than anything else on Cybertron. No.

  
_It gave him hope_

  
Soundwave would fantasize _himself_ being in the protagonist's position. Everybot always likes the main character- well maybe ''bad guys'' as an exception. They were always praised for the heroic effort, every little thing they'd do would be appreciated with undiminished loyalty.

  
He would get entirely lost in the depths of his imagination with epic space battles, bots risking- or even giving their lives to keep _him_ safe. Most importantly, he had close friends, each of which would care deeply for him... Soundwave shook his helm and reset his optics rapidly, he would not dwell on such things, he had books to read and new fantasies to explore. Everything is alright.

  
\-----

  
''Ahh! Perfect~'' The silver mech held out the delicate item in his servo, examining it with his helm held high while puffing his chassis out in pride. _This_ would surely get the bot's attention- who knows! He may even get a date out of it. Giving out one last confident nod before dusting his servo off and heading out of the park- which happened to be right by his destined goal. Of course, he didn't know where the Loner lived, he isn't crazy enough to follow him! _But_ the one and only Megatron _does_ know where he practically lives and that is the local Library.

  
As soon as the large mech enters through the sliding doors, a strange smell hits him in the faceplates. He doesn't know if he likes or hates it at this very moment. ''Now...I must find him..'' The silver bot whispers to himself before going forth to one direction, reading the signs which show what genre he's in, the mech guesses that the strange one would be by 'History'. He seemed like the type who'd know about anybot and anything...right? Some bots even theorized that he was an un-killable beast from the pits itself. Megatron scoffed outwardly at the very thought.

  
After walking several isles of- whatever category, he found himself at a frustrated point. He couldn't find the mech and he's been through every logical section of this Primus forsaken place. If Megatron doesn't succeed in gaining the weird mech's interest, he can kiss his dignity and very function goodbye. It's not worth living, after all, when everyone thinks so low of you.

  
_Where could he be, where could he be..._ Megatron scanned the small building with squinted optics, looking half enraged and entirely concentrated on the task at servo. Being careful not to destroy his 'gift' with a rough grasp. Just before the short-tempered mech could give up and storm outside, he sees a strange pile of mesh blankets almost 'fenced-off' by a wall of books. The gruff mech had to reset his optics to make sure he wasn't seeing things, maybe the Gremlin had managed to slip something in his Energon dispenser before he arrived at his complex...but no, it's there and it's real. It takes him a klik and a few strides forwards to notice a living, venting _mech_ in the bundle of chaos. Megatron stares dumbfounded before realising the mech is actually the very one he's been looking for.

  
With a quick clearing of his neck cabling, the now, nervous mech approaches the solitary bot, noticing how he doesn't even register the silver mechs presence until his large shadow looming over, blocking the light source from Soundwave's book that he seems to be drowning into. Another 'Ahem'.

  
''I uhhhh...'' The blue one looks up, almost as if he was frightened. ''Picked these for you'' Megatron finishes with absolutely all of his confidence out of the window, his voice wavering. When he failed to get any response from the smaller mech, he added on. ''It-uhhh...These....crystal flowers- reminded me of you..'' The silver mech swallowing hard. ''The uhhh.. the colour, reminded me of you'' He corrected. The large bot couldn't help but notice the change in hue of the other's visor, there was even a thin but long crack along the right side, not noticeable from afar but up-close he could see it.

  
''Is that- are you hurt..? I don't recognise this from the previous Orbital Cycle'' Soundwave's only reaction was the tiniest of flinches. Megatron had ended up sounding _worried_ he didn't even know why but he suddenly had a sudden urge to know of the reason behind that crack. Something was off too, the blue mech no longer kept optic-to-visor contact, his helm lowered to stare 'blankly' at the book on his lap as if trying to hide the injury. His shoulder pads hunched upwards in an almost protective position.

  
''Did somebot...hurt y-'' Megatron was unable to finish his sentence as he was interrupted by a slam-shut of a book and a hard shove with as much force as Soundwave could muster, the latter making quick haste towards the exit. The large mech just stayed there, on his aft, intake wide open from shock as he stared at the exit, dumbfounded. After the daze, he glanced down and noticed the completely ruined batch of crystal flowers that lay on the floor. Picking a single petal up, he begins to lose his focus and enters a deep thought process. Although that is quickly interrupted by the frustrated BookKeeper as he begins to yell at the startled mech.

  
''You!'' An accusing digit is almost shoved into his faceplates. ''What was all that preposterous ruckus!! This is a _Library_ may I remind you!'' The slim mech leaned forward as if to prove his point. ''How could- Oh my Primus!!! This mess! Clean it up immediately!! And I _will_ fine you for this damaged property!!'' With that, the posh-accented bot finally left Megatron with a hefty fine of 350 Shanix and a mess to clean. He ex-vents heavily.

  
\-----

  
_Why_ does that primus forsaken mech _always_ make him nervous to the point where his spark always reaches dangerous rates as both fear and fascination take over all of the bots emotions. Soundwave hurriedly slams his door, hoping it won't be a regular occurrence, he doesn't have a great relationship with the landowner as it is. Storming towards his couch in hopes to clear his processor, he should probably initiate that deep de-frag, now would be a perfect time to simply reset his systems and focus on the numb nothingness while in stasis.

  
Almost throwing the book Soundwave unconsciously brought with him, onto the coffee table in front, the precious paperback manages to fly open to the very page he was reading before the loner was so rudely interrupted. Orange visor almost dismissing the happening until something reflects off of the ceiling light, once again snatching his attention back to the book. All rage and frustration immediately leaving his systems as the reflective item turns out to be a petal. A dark blue, perfectly kept Crystal Flower petal. It must've fallen in when he shoved that large mech out of his way.

  
Picking up the delicate thing with absolute care, he lets out a shakey ex-vent before relaxing every cable in his stressed frame. His next actions are not questioned, nor heeded for an explanation as he stands and slowly heads towards a hidden cabinet behind the wall of a bookshelf, opening the lock with a sequence code and unhinging the small door, barely large enough to fit a servo bigger than his. Gently placing the petal into a perfectly sized jewel box that had been empty for many vorns. This little velvet box having an entire history of its own, once empty, for _many, many vorns._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some slangs or statements are from G1 since I am currently in the midsts of watching it! Eg: Pile of piston dust is a canon phrase. I'm gonna keep noting any phrases down to use in fics like these! Makes everything feel more Cybertronian if you catch my Drift. Also if you could comment all canon Cybertronian animals (you know of) it would help me so much!! I just made up the 'Cyberbirds' because idek if that's a thing or if that's what they'd be called.
> 
> The only reason I started watching Voltron was that I thought it was a TF rip-off (no, I wasn't aware of the original at the time) but after a few eps, I thought it was pretty good. 
> 
> A lovely commenter in the previous chapter was actually excited for the next?? So I knew I had to ground out this chapter because that's just so sweet, tysm ;3;
> 
> (Okay it's 1:07 AM I'm going to bed, lol)


	4. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave's usual trip to the Repairmech ends differently than expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I was just planning to update whenever I could (probs every other week) but because there actually are people saying they love the fic so far just gives me so much more motivation to get chapters out earlier than intended! Thank you so much c:
> 
>  
> 
> Translation  
> Orbital Cycle = 1 Day   
> Solar Cycle = 1 Month  
> Olfactory Sensor = Nose  
> Optical Ridges = Eyebrows  
> Shoulder Axle/plate = Shoulder  
> Denta = Teeth  
> Shanix = Cybertronian Currency (€, $ ETC)  
> Pit = Hell

It was the usual routine of taking a hot solvent shower in the washrack before forcefully downing a cube of, not so nice Energon in the most depressing manner possible, then glaring into the mirror as the mech made himself look as presentable as he possibly could. Now that those annoying burdens were over with for the orbital cycle, it was time to visit the repair shop. 'Caliper's Repairs' The name haunted the very processor of the tired mechs helm, just thinking about that ignorant tailpipe made his pistons boil.

  
Slow, even pede-steps made way towards the cupboard that happened to hold his broken visor from the previous orbital cycle? No, he thinks it was two cycles ago....or maybe... The mute shook his helm in disdain before quickly grabbing the keys and heading out the door, he shouldn't waste energy on such needless thoughts. Luckily the repair shop was within walking distance of his own apartment but that wasn't the reason he hated this place.

  
As he pushed the primitive metal door open, a tiny bell signalled that a customer had arrived. A strong smell of cleaning fluids hit Soundwave's Olfactory Sensor, oh how he hated that mundane scent. The shop consisted of a small room, packed with used and new spare parts, windshields, thrusters, rims, even parts of frame types. The blue mech was the least bit suspicious as to how Caliper managed to get _frame types_ \- who knows, maybe it was a mechanic's secret. The interior itself was rather dark and...depressing, it almost had a strangely familiar feel to it. Over to the far corner on the left was a heavyweight, slide-door that happened to open as soon as the blue mech made optic contact with it.

  
Caliper's ugly faceplates came to view, with a pathetic attempt at a welcoming smile. ''Ahhh! Hello! How may-'' The warm expression fell in an instant as the mechanic's blue optics met an orange visor, he seemed to slump, letting out a small growl. ''Whaddya want'' He spat with a venom-laced tone. The small 'metal stick' - as far as Soundwave could tell, rolling along his glossa, making the small piece of metal move to a corner of the larger mechs intake.

  
Whenever Soundwave needed repairs he had to rely on Caliper and that old wretch made sure to make every visit as miserable as the last, if not worse. Everybot hated the loner, yes but few made _sure_ to make his agonizing function even more unbearable. It took a special amount of pure hate to accomplish such a task and the mechanic sure was creative. One of those things being to raise the price of the simplest repairs to an astronomical amount. The mechanic knew he couldn't kick him out of the shop, the Tapedeck was his ''best'' customer.

  
Without a word leaving the Loner's vocalizer, he strode towards the bench where deals and 'pleasures' are usually exchanged- and gingerly placed a brown mesh bag onto the table. The delicate glass making tiny sounds within. The mechanic lifted the bag without any care for being careful and untied the knot holding it closed. After a moment of complete silence, save for the distant mumbling of bots enjoying their cycle outside the shop, Caliper huffed and dropped the bag from his high hold. Soundwave cringed at the shattering sound his old visor made, then, he dared to look the larger mech in the optic.

  
''Twelve hundred Shanix for a re-make. 'can't turn this slagheap into a blimen' visor!'' Caliper protested, trying to make his price seem _reasonable_. The introvert visibly flinched, replaying the memory in his processor to make sure audial systems weren't malfunctioning. Soundwave's anger boiled, this damn mech deliberately dropped the bag to make sure it was beyond repair, it only needed to re-heated as some loose parts were to be moulded together. He _knew_ this.

  
_Okay, deep in-vents..._

  
_And slow ex-vents_

  
''Understands: repair may be costly. Protest: Lowering price to fair-''

  
''FAIR?!'' Heavy servos slammed on the flimsy table, forcing a few items to fall from their respective holding places. ''This is BEYOND fair!! If your aft is so upset about the damn price! Go elsewhere!!'' The mechanic knew he had nowhere else to go. He was Blacklisted from all other repair shops, only Caliper was cruel enough to let the Loner in with false securities. Soundwave lowered his helm in submission, optics fluttering.

  
''Payment:....accepted'' A quivering voice replied. A strong huff and nod was the response he got before the blue bot reached into his subspace for a thicker bag, this one lined with a golden string. Setting the bag on his servo and opening the top, pouring most of its contents onto the table before the mechanic, his optics seemed to glow as an evil smile appeared on thick derma, flicking the metal stick to the other side.

  
''Oh- and I'm gonna need to make 'nother measurement for the visor'' A cruel smirk snaked its way on those damned derma. The other cocked his helm in confusion.

  
''Query: Previous assessment not satisfactory?''

  
''Nah, lost 'em'' Caliper huffed nonchalantly, shrugging with innocence. ''The 'prints were lost while I was cleanin''' Soundwave's glare sharpened behind his temporary visor. Would this mech ever stop- or at least slow down with all these ways to make his life any more complicated?

  
''Advice: Could give blueprints stored in residence-'' Pleas were cut short by another slam on the abused table.

  
''Look, ya want this damn visor to be fixed or not?!'' The annoyed mech shouted, giving a hard glare right into the smallers' visor.

  
''Affirmative'' The monotone returned. Caliper's optical ridges raised in expectancy. Soundwave sighed internally. _Of course,_  The smaller mech made haste to count another three hundred shanix before placing it on the table. He had a strong urge to throw it in that mechs faceplates but he needed a repairmech and this slag-aft was the only one. As soon as the small coins made contact with the table they were taken by greedy servos and stuffed in- where ever the Pit he thought acceptable.

  
''Hurry up'' The mechanic called impatiently without turning his helm, disappearing into the sliding door. Soundwave was undeniably a little fearful of the situation he was being forced into- but surely it couldn't be that bad, he'll just need a few kliks to measure the size of his optical area and the Loner will be on his way. As he drags the screeching door to the side he scans the room within. It's much smaller than the shop itself and honestly looks like a perfect room for a murder to take place with all the sharp saws and objects hanging on the walls. _What are the chains for?_

  
''Oi!'' The mechanic called over. ''Over 'ere'' He grumbled, gesturing to a much sturdier looking table than the one prior. Soundwave took careful vents before quickly setting himself on the low table, wanting to get this over and done with as quickly as possible. He's done this before, it's painless and it doesn't take long at all.

  
An unease grew in the air around both mechs as Caliper picked a sharp but thick looking rod, causing the smaller to flinch back. ''Preference: Would desire to keep current visor intact and unmoved'' Soundwave almost stuttered desperately. The mechanic growled, clearly annoyed. ''Ya jus' wanna make _everything_ difficult!'' He carelessly threw the torture-looking tool into a box beside them, grabbing ahold of an item Soundwave could finally recognise. This tool had a 'snap' to it but otherwise was mostly harmless. A thin metal ruler rested in between two triangular holds while the slide on the bottom of the device, 'snapped' in place. A more complicated version of a 'caliper' if you will.

  
''Don't move'' Was the only warning he got before the thing was shoved afront his visor, the large dented mech invading the smallers' privacy by tenfold. For the first few astro-seconds, Soundwave had the smart idea of shutting off vent-ways to prevent any unnecessary movements but this did not help the sadistic thoughts of pleasure in pain running through the Mechanic's processor. Without warning, the snap closed shut while right next to the Tapedeck's visor. A loud _crack_ rang through the room as his temporary visor broke under the sudden pressure, making the previous crack larger, almost showing his left optic.

  
Said action made the Loner jump back and almost land on his back strut. If it weren't for his forearms and quick reaction skills, he would've gone helm-first into a solid iron anvil. Soundwave's sigh of relief was cut short but an enraged yell. ''I told ya NOT to move!!'' he waved his servos in the air dramatically before reaching forward and hooking his servo atop Soundwave's chassis to drag him up, the mechanic has more than enough strength to do so. ''UGH, I ain't payin' for slag! That was entirely  _your_ fault!!'' Caliper steadied his posture before repeating the previous action of taking the measurement without another word. The blue mech processed the probability of it being an intentional 'attack'. The aft-bag would only make his function worse if he argued with logic. So he thought it best to stay as quiet as possible.

  
Soundwave didn't know if the sadist suggested the re-measurement because of shanix...or whether it was to torture the blue mech in every possible way- within a reasonable time, of course, he wouldn't want to seem suspicious or deliberate. Soundwave rolled his optics at the sarcastic thought.

  
''Done!'' Caliper yelled before scribbling something down on a pad and throwing the tool aside. Taking an armour denting grip on Soundwave's shoulder axle, dragging him out of the small room before giving a strong push. Most likely in an attempt to trip the Tapedeck over something, luckily he managed to steady himself after only a stumble. The navy blue mech didn't realise the small bell ringing until Caliper's facade completely changed into the sickeningly welcoming embrace of an EM field, towards the customer.

  
''Ahh! Welcome to Caliper's Repair Shop! I'm the one and only mech with the best repairmechship out there! How may I help ya, Sir'' The mechanic waved a dismissive servo. ''Don't mind that _thing_ I was just getting rid of the glitch'' The Loner simply ignored his words, it was so unfair how he changed so much within astro-seconds, how he- everybot treated him. The lonely mech grew used to it but that didn't mean harsh comments had no effect on him. It still...hurt. No matter how many times the same insults were repeated, over and over again, every time it made his spark ache helplessly.

  
''Now lemmie see...ehh...yes...mm...Ya jus' need to replace this thruster, here!'' The background noise was still distinguishable. ''Look 'ere, _brand new_ thruster for only four-fifty!'' Soundwave's pede-steps made a sudden halt. A thruster would be ten times more expensive than a visor repair but Caliper knew that... ''Yeah! I've been havin' pretty good business lately, it's on special- I can even throw in some extra four inch bolts in case it loosens!'' The manipulator's words died out when the Loner finally stepped out of that damp slag-hole of a place.

  
Usually, Soundwave would go to the library to cool off, reorganize his processor and just relax while reading an intriguing story to lose himself into. Not this time, no, this particular cycle had drained any and all mental energy left, not even the promise of reading his favourites were enough. _Yes_ , he's been cheated by that damn mech every time he goes to get something repaired- which happened to be quite often seeing as how bots take joy in beating him up but today Soundwave simply did _not_ have the strength to put it down. Other, normal cycles it was more bearable but this time he was particularly ticked off.

  
\-----

  
A dainty servo flips in the air, sharp digits curling inwards as the owner inspects them for the fourteenth time this cycle. ''Well- did you _at least_ got a date with that freak??'' High-pitched tone ringing out annoying the large, short-tempered mech in front of him. ''I already told you, Starscream-'' Said Gremlin interrupted. ''-And he ran off!! CLEARLY, you've done something wrong- how are we going to-''

  
'' _We?_ '' Megatron interjected. ''Last I checked, I have been doing all the fragging work!'' Temper rising but only shortly. He attempted to calm himself down by laying back in the small 'chair' if you could even call it that, it was terribly thin and even bent a little when he first sat on it. Between them was a terribly _fancy_ patterned table with swirls of metallic flowers and leaves decorating the rim and legs of the frail-looking structure. The silver mech wasn't even sure the flimsy thing could support the weight of both his servos. What a ridiculous design, so inconvenient. Of course, the drinks had to be as absurd as the rest of the outdoor buffet. He ordered a simple glass of vintage high-grade, what the Leader didn't expect was the glass to look as if it were made millions of vorns ago. Starscream's beverage was even more confusing that it hurt to process it without fear of losing sanity over the subject, so he did not dwell on it.

  
'' _Excuse me?_ '' The troublemaker's helm lowers as optical ridges raised, servo resting on chassis in such a feminine manner. An expression that simply said 'I think the frag not' ''I'M the mech that came up with the genius idea!'' Starscream scoffed, probably at his own idiotic thoughts. ''If anything I think I deserve some respect'' He murmured in thought, digits twirling around the rim of his glass. Megatron all but sighed.

  
''I came here to ask for advice, you little _shrew_ '' The silver mechs denta clenched in annoyance, it pained him so to say such things but he needed Starscream on his side or he may get another stupid idea of how to torture the mech with blackmail- it didn't mean he couldn't throw in an insult every now and then. Before Starscream could get insulted from the name calling he continued. ''He does not seem to listen! I said I had some....attraction towards the mech- I even got the damn bot some Crystal Flowers!'' Megatron pouted with a grumble, the quote replaying in his helm _'The uhhh.. the colour, reminded me of you'_ , the silver mech thought that would capture his spark in blind love...clearly he does not know what love truly is.

  
For a mere moment, it felt, Megatron allowed himself to be lost in thought. What was love? How did it feel...he never truly knew. Crappy romantic movies were as close as he was going to get, yet any movie like that, any datapad, it did not feel real. It felt....stale. As if the characters were 'loving' each other for the sake of the plot, there was no sincerity. Just as the thought passed his processor, Megatron went back to the first 'official' meeting he had with the Loner. _He was nervous, his spark was beating loudly and he didn't know why_ He began to wonder why his spark reacted so strangely- maybe just because most feared him...maybe it was simply instinct, his systems were warning him that he was in possible danger, therefore his spark began to quicken in pace. Although it didn't _feel_ like a battle protocall­-

  
''I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!!'' Starscream literally 'screamed' before continuing in a shockingly toned down voice. ''You weren't even listening!! UGH'' Just as it seemed the Loud-aft had given up on pursuing further, he leans over the small table with faceplates almost touching the larger mech's. Small servos quickly grabbing hold of Megatron's helm, forcing the brute to lock gazes with the Seeker.

  
''You have to seem genuine- Malipunative at best! Like me'' The self-praise caused the Leader to roll his optics. Star just smiled and went on. ''Flowers won't do slag! He isn't attracting anybot so he's going to think you're doing it for fun- or worse, because of a dare! You cannot under NO circumstance let him know your true intentions! The whole plan will be ruined!'' Starscream dramatically spoke. Megatron had enough of the contact and caught a grasp of the Seeker's wrists with each servo, extending his arm struts slightly to take the hold off of his faceplates.

  
''Do not touch me'' The larger mech growled before letting go of his servos, Starscream on the other servo, seemed unphased by the gesture- as if it never happened. Well, good. The silver mech didn't want to attract any unwanted attention or allow anybot to get the wrong idea. Everybot knew of Megatron as the 'Leader' of the seeker group, the boss, if you will- but once any kind of gossip regarding a relationship between the Gremlin and himself would surface, drama would be the topic of the rest of Megatron's function and he _hated_ drama. A tired helm lay on his large servo as he sighed in frustration.

  
''Where does that freak go anyway? Since you don't know where he lives- which you _should_. You must figure out his most visited destination- Pffft. Don't be surprised if it's a deep dark hole in the middle of the ruins'' Starscream spoke smugly, he thought he was funny, others did not. ''The Library seems to be his most favoured'' Megatron grumbled in thought. ''Were you not listening when I told you he ran off?'' It was more of a rhetorical question.

  
''Well then!!'' Starscream jumped out of his chair, pushing it back with a screeching force as he stood in the most comically way. He leaned over the table, this time two servos supporting his weight. ''You need to go there every Orbital Cycle! With- with....uhhm...'' Wings drooped in thought as did his overly excited demeanour. ''Flowers?'' Megatron's monotone said enough about his current attitude. ''No! You brute!! Something that _he_ likes! Something like.. uuhh...What does he like?'' The question was forwarded to the mech in front of him. ''I don't know'' Megatron hissed in annoyance ''I don't know anything about the mech so I thought the Crystal-!'' Suddenly he stopped mid-sentence, realising something. ''Books! He must like books! There was a mountain of them in the Library-''

  
''Then get him a stupid 'book' and you'll be set!'' Starscream sat down again, satisfied with his 'accomplishment' as he threw one tibulen over the other. ''The matter is settled, you're welcome'' Starscream's digits intertwined as he offered the sadistic smirk all knew too well. Megatron wasn't bothered to insult him at this point, he'd gotten what he came for, maybe at the cost of _some_ of his dignity but at least he knows what to do next.

  
\-----

  
Walking down the usual route to his residence, making sure to stay out of anybots way, Soundwave was interrupted by a sudden shout. These areas were usually quiet and he wouldn't have even bothered to look up if it wasn't nearby. For an astro-second the Mute thought he'd gotten on somemech's gears but as he glanced to his right what he saw made his vents hitch.

  
 _That mech_ Sitting with one of his expressive friends, Starscream. He knew that bot, the Seeker would gladly insult him just to get a few laughs or 'popularity' points. The navy blue mech wasn't very fond of him but then again, he wasn't fond of anybot. He was about to turn away, not wanting to catch the attention of his supposed 'lover' although, what the Tapedeck saw next halted all movements. The Seeker rushed to grab a hold of the silver mechs helm, almost as if he was just about to kiss him. He was talking...what words were spoken, the blue mech did not know but it looked rather intimate. As soon as he saw the large mech grab a hold of the Seeker's wrists, he turned away hurrying to his apartment faster than before.

  
_How could I have been so foolish_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my sadistic heart just loves when misunderstandings cause spark-break, hehe.
> 
> Don't ask for the mechanics behind the 'snapping' tool Caliper used because I just made it up and honestly have no idea how it works lol. I just needed some way to make my child suffer. Also, I'm so crappy at naming chapters but I needed to think of something relevant.
> 
> I hope you liked this one? I was afraid it would get boring with the visit to the mechanics so I added in the last bit for some spice.


	5. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave gets in the middle of something he didn't ask for, but his determination takes a sharp turn when the situation changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! x_x Here's an extra-long chapter as an apology nun
> 
> Translation:  
> Mid-section = Stomach  
> Intake = Mouth  
> Derma = Lips  
> Olfactory Sensor = Nose  
> Frag = Fuck  
> Slag = Shit  
> Bullslag = Bullshit  
> Klik = 1.2 Minutes

A heavy ex-vent leaves the mech's systems as equilibrium sensors prepare to cycle the next breath, trying to count the number of cycles he has done this exact same ritual. Sitting on a bench in the small Crystal Flower park that happens to be facing the Library, the Cyber-Birds becoming background noise as they once were a distractive nuisance. Almost... _calming_. Nervous digits fiddle with the spine of the book he currently holds within his servos, taking a glance at it for the millionth time, trying to find any scuff marks or creased corners. This very book happened to be of his favourite subject- of course, not a spark was to ever know that it was poetry.

  
Well...maybe with one exception

  
Megatron hopes with all he has that the Lonely mech takes fancy to such a subject. There was a secret to this particular book and he hoped the sentimental value would increase his chances of capturing Soundwave's spark although he had no idea of telling him without revealing the secret he so desperately kept. Maybe he'll just make some other excuse, a half-lie would be his best shot. Releasing his thoughtful gaze off of the book cover, the large mech returns to staring directly at the entryway of the Library, slouching his spinal cord to a position of boredom.

  
_Maybe I should buy some hardened Energon sweets? Does the mute like that? Although to truly be special it would have to be different...it would have to be well thought out._  Megatron was just about to raise to his pedes but froze before he could lift himself off.  _What if he hates sweets...maybe he's into more savoury dishes!_  With anxious uncertainty, the silver mech made way to a place he'd never think to set pede in.

  
It was a disgustingly clean place, full of shining crystals as every pillar supporting the sparkling ceiling that happened to adorn the rarest of translucent rocks. Twinkling at the slightest movement from below. The bots that had enough shanix to enter were polished to the finest of details, giving odd glances to the dented frame towering over most bots. The smell in the rather small shop was sweet, not enough to force Megatron into shutting off his Olfactory Sensors but  _just_  enough to breath with ease. It was almost euphoric.

  
He would never admit he had the slightest liking for the boutique. Not even on his gravestone.

  
''Ahh- Good Cycle, my ehh-Handsome friend!'' An annoyingly elegant voice distracted the silver mech from his pondering. ''How may I have the pleasure of serving you?'' A small bow was directed at the brute. Megatron took a moment to stare bewilderingly. Slim frame with strangely sharp-looking shoulder-points, chassis plates that would give no clue as to what alt-mode he may have and expertly designed boots that complimented his amazingly styled thigh-guards, along the rest of his frame. Never has he seen such a bizarre frame-type, he looked almost  _alien_.

  
''Uhh- I'm just looking for some exotic treats...'' The very sentence Megatron forced out caused himself to wince at the use of such words. The strange mech seemed to have known exactly what it was that the brute wanted and exclaimed.

  
''Ahhh! Yes, of course!'' He turned around and began walking away with a wave of his servo, the silver mech reluctantly followed with a grunt of displeasure and a scowl never leaving his faceplates as the other began to ramble. Optics failing to roll behind his helm to see the innards of his own processor, Megatron was forced to listen.

  
''We have the finest selection in  _all_  of Cybertron- that, I can guarantee! Blue Energon Ziners, hardened crystal treats, Copper flakes with sprinkled platinum deliciously mixed in with liquid Mercury!'' The blabbering came to an abrupt halt with a clap of his servos as the owner of the store- Megatron imagined, turned around to finally face the large brute with an almost terrifying look of glee. ''-And my favourite! The violet Amethyst flower, otherwise known as the Lilac Lily'' He tilted his helm up in self-appreciation with both optics closed. ''Now I know  _Lily_  may seem quite strange- well that is because it is not from this planet, not even the neighbouring solar system!''

  
''-How intriguing'' The large mech finally intervened, afraid he may rust if he did not prevent the other from speaking furthermore. ''Indeed'' Was the reply of the lanky mech as he began to search for something between drawers. Then an idea almost hit Megatron helm first at lightning speed.

  
''How, uhhh often do bots buy this...flower..?'' He questioned with absolutely no confidence, thinking of the multiple reactions he could get from Soundwave with something he may have never seen. A heavy sigh left the smaller mechs frame before turning to face him again.

  
''Well, I'd say only a mech foolish or rich enough will buy it, every once in a while...They don't help my business since the price has to skyrocket from an ordinary treat to something really extravagant. Most of the value comes from the fuel consumption of the Interstellar Rocket Traveller. It can take up to eight Solar Cycles!'' Every sentence that came out of this bots intake was oddly optimistic and Megatron was starting to grow tired of it. He hated unnecessary optimism.

  
''Huh...'' The large mech pretended to be interested more than he actually was, rubbing his chin guard thoughtfully with rough digits. ''Well I  _am_  looking for something exotic, I suppose I'll take it'' He finished with a monotone but was struggling to contain the excitement within his systems, he couldn't wait to see Soundwaves reaction once he saw this fascinating piece.

  
''Very well!'' The seller exclaims in pure glee whilst clapping his servos together before going off behind the counter. ''I must say, I didn't take you for the delicate romantic type'' The slim bot says almost teasingly. Megatron lets out a single dry chuckle.

  
''I'm intending to impress'' He replies with a soft smile, looking off into the distance but is quickly brought back into the present as the other mech begins to talk again.

''-And I would be! This is truly a unique gift, a one of a kind! -Oh, before I forget'' His tone reduces to something closer to the normal side as the strange bot gently picks the Lilac Lily from its copper-mad pedestal. ''Not only is this edible but you may choose to keep it as a decoration!'' His optics widen in excitement as the seller begins to carefully turn the jewel-like treat, the flower never failing to shine it's brightest at almost every moment in the artificial ceilings lights of the store. ''It lasts..for a lifetime'' He says the last part almost dreamily.

  
Without another word he walks back over to the counter and wraps it in a very fine and delicate material that could rip at the slightest tug, it was a nice matte change of tone to dampen the overly sparkly effect the flower gave off. All topped off with a ribbon as it was carefully placed in a simple yet beautiful box. The brute began to lose focus of reality for a mere moment, just  _processing_  the image of the Loners reaction made his chambers flutter.

  
''That'll be....'' A few beeps and blips were heard on a one-sided monitor facing the slim mech. ''Three thousand, seven hundred and eighty-two Shanix'' Spinal strut straightening, the unnamed mech gave a very professional stance and Megatron could barely process the information being said. Without much further thought, Megatron convinced himself that it would all be worth it. His dignity.....is worth it.

  
Finally out of that damned place, the silver mech takes a deep in-vent before going back to the bench that sits within optical view of the Library. It doesn't take long for Megatron to become nervous and carefully take the box out of his subspace, playing with the corners as if it was some marvellous puzzle nobot has ever solved before. All the while, his optics were focused on the Library.

  
\------

  
As much as Soundwave knew it, he was too reluctant to admit it.

  
He was jealous.

  
Every time the quiet mech even began to process the thought he would scoff louder than the creaking front door would screech whenever he opened it. That was the only sound he seemed to produce for the past few Orbital Cycles, that and a heavy sigh here and there. He was beating himself up over the fact that he was jealous over a non-existent relationship and was even more self-loathing when the mute knew he shouldn't even be affected by any of this. Nobot likes him and vice versa. Why did he have to make it so difficult for himself and even comprehend  _falling_  for a bot like him?

  
Soundwave tries to think back before he knew the large mech. He may have seen him here and there and 90% of the time he was with Starscream so Soundwave never put much thought into this 'Megatron' being a nice mech. He certainly didn't look like a pleasant bot, not with that eternal scowl etched into his faceplates. Soundwave frowned at the thought. The large mech never had an expression of disgust or judgment when he looked at Soundwave, it was either flustered or as if the mech was trying to see into his very processor through his visor. Soundwave groaned and rolled over lazily on the couch he happened to be laying on for several joors already.  _Why_  was this mech infecting every thought he possessed, it was both aggravating and upsetting.

  
The mute came to the conclusion of downing half a cube of left-over Energon from the morning and falling asleep, faceplates first on the berth. He'll deal with this conundrum tomorrow.

  
\--------

  
Megatron released a heavy ex-vent as dusk set in, only half the sun was showing through the horizon. The Library closed over three joors ago but for some foolish reason, Megatron hoped that he would come anyway. A mixture of hope and desperation to keep his dignity...yes. Carefully placing the gift box back in his subspace, Megatron lifted himself off of the park bench and drove his way home. He was too tired to walk.

  
By the time the brute arrives at the small apartment, he is too tired to even bother cleaning himself before switching off all lights and hiding under the warmth of thick berth covers.

  
\-------

  
Morning comes a little too quickly but he finally makes the decision to give himself a quick scrub in the washracks, Primus knows he needs it, and finally make his way to the Library. He cannot keep avoiding Megatron like this, he cannot let this mech control his function, where he goes, what he does. It is simply illogical to be making such a fuss over a bot who doesn't even have the ability to care. Besides...Megatron has enough to think about with  _Starscream_  hovering so close to him all the time.

  
Soundwave's feelings go bitter for an astro-second before forcing a fresh cube of dull Energon and heading out. He will not waste any more time on it, he can't afford to. Soundwave walks over the to Library almost angrily but all stress and tension seep out of his frame as soon as he enters and that all too familiar scent hits his sensors. A deep in-vent before a slow ex-vent and he makes his way to his 'hidey-hole'. Satisfied that it's not accompanied by anybot the mute heads straight to the isle of fiction and starts browsing.

  
\-------

  
Megatron was running. He would have transformed into his alt mode if it weren't for the busy walk-ways towards the park. He made a  _little_  mistake of sleeping in and even though the silver mech kept telling himself it didn't matter since the mute was probably not going to come today either, it still ached in his spark to be a joor and a half late from the opening time of the Library.

  
With quick pacing vents, he finally made it to the park in front of the Library and sat on the same bench he had the previous orbital cycle, it had a perfect angle to the front doors of the complex where Megatron wouldn't have to strain his neck cabling in some unnatural pose. Slowly, he unlocked his subspace and took out the box for a quick examination to make sure his rushing antics didn't ruin the beauty of the item before placing it back in and deciding to fiddle with his book.

  
And just as the previous cycle, Megatron slouched in defeat as he placed the book of poems back into his subspace before standing. The Library was just about to close so Megatron saw no reason in staying any longer. Slowly walking out of the dimly lit park as the sun was now, barely visible, the large mech was seemingly just about to head towards the direction of his apartment but was halted by a sudden shout. Helm turning towards the source, Megatron noticed about four bots huddled in a group by the corner of the Library. The thing that was out of place was one of them seemed to be backing away, almost scared. That bot holding several books closely to their chassis as if protecting the paperbacks.

  
Fights in an area like this were rather uncommon but that wasn't why Megatron was suddenly stomping towards the group that had now managed to push the defenceless bot over on the ground. He recognized that visor anywhere. It was Soundwave.

  
\-------

  
The mute would've held a triumphant glee within him with the fact that he managed to hold onto the books, but that didn't matter as one of the attackers suddenly pushed the quiet mech onto the ground, scattering all of the lovely readings he had picked out for himself to read in his apartment. The worry for the paperbacks was quickly diminished when the 'leader' of the group saw fit to stomp his heavy pede right into Soundwave's abdominal plating. Immediately, the blue mech hunched inwards, grabbing onto the leg strut of the said attacker by reflex, heaving. Although, his helm and thus his grip, was forced off with a hard kick as if Soundwaves touch held the most contagious disease. The Loner's processing went black for a nano-klik as the back of his helm made sudden contact with the unforgiving ground beneath him.

  
''I told ya that if ye evah fragged with me again, you'd regret it'' The mech said with hatred lacing his voice. Soundwave never recalled doing any wrong by this mech but he would remember enough that it was the mech from before- the mech he happened to bump into accidentally. It looks like they sought him out this time... ''An' I brough' sum friends, ehh?'' He questioned as if seeking the mutes approval for his masterful plan. Soundwave didn't see the point in releasing an apologetic EM signal this time, he didn't even see the need to verbally object, it was obvious that this mech wasn't going to back off.

  
The nameless mech then started to step towards the downed bot and Soundwave didn't know what to expect when he stepped over and set his pedes on either side of the blue mechs hips, a cruel smirk combined with a chuckle left the attackers voice box before lowering his frame until the larger mech was *sitting* on Soundwave's mid-section. Both knee-plates resting on the cool ground as the mech put all of his weight on the other. An almost inaudible whine left the mutes vocalizer as he struggles to keep composure from the pain shooting in every sensor. Quick, laboured breathing and a slight helm tilt gave Soundwave the sight of an unruly evil set of faceplates, the mech literally towered over him. Before the attacker could say anything, all was interrupted by an annoying voice booming from his left side.

  
''Hey!! What the frag do you think you're doing?!'' Megatron himself was storming over with fury edged into his optics, the intent to hurt written all over his faceplates. This ruckus caught the attention of the large mech atop of him as he slowly turned his helm to the oncoming noise, an irritated ex-vent leaving his vents. ''Boys'' Was the only command that was heard and the other two mechs that were tagging along for the ride immediately stepped in his path as Megatron was now only a few feet away from Soundwave's pathetic frame. What the two mechs didn't expect was for Megatron to punch the frag out of the both of them with a single swing and so the 'leader' quickly hopped off of Soundwave and ducked under the other incoming attack before laying down a nasty punch on the soft metal on the side of Megatrons mid-section.

  
This stunned the silver mech for enough time to receive another nasty collision on the faceplates before the mech, that happened to be a helm smaller than Megatron, was yelling at his comrades to get up and 'deal with it'. Soundwave honestly thought that Megatron could take these mechs down. Sliding aside that his arrival was conveniently illogical, Megatrons build and size was enough to guarantee a win, although he did not counter the numbers, there was only one of him and three of them, even though all three were smaller by size, the main mech must've had a skill in street fighting. Megatron didn't seem to be experienced in the matter.

  
Soundwave was too stunned to move and was only able to prop himself with his elbows before the leader's attention was back on the mute. Soundwave flinched the slightest when his dark optics met the smaller mechs visor. Before he knew it, his arm strut was roughly handled as Soundwave was forced to stand on wobbly leg struts.

  
''Why tha frag are ye defending this scrap heap?'' The leader seemed almost stunned as he held a tight grip on the mutes arm strut, almost lifting him off of the ground as said mech desperately tried to pry free. Now that somebot he kind of  _cared_  about was in the midsts he didn't want to accept much of what was going to happen. The two other mechs happened to get a good grip of Megatron before holding him in place so he wouldn't hurt their 'beloved' leader. '' _Nobot_  cares about 'im and all of a sudden we gotah knight in shinnin' fraggin' armour for this glitch?'' He spits on the ground by said mechs pedes.

  
''That's none of your damn business!! He's done nothing wrong to you and what- you just beat him up for fun?? Grow the frag up!!'' Megatron tenses and begins to test his captors' strength by making an attempt to wriggle free but to no avail. This comment seems to get a genuine, albeit ugly, laugh out of the attacker before he 'Ooohs' teasingly, his mechs laughing mockingly in the background.

  
''So yer like 'im, ehh?'' The mech cocks his helm with that shit-eating grin of his. ''How interesting...'' His gaze slowly tracks back to the helpless mute, still attempting to pry off the tight, armour bending grip on his arm strut. What Soundwave doesn't expect is to be unceremoniously dropped on the ground, from the grip he was in, his system didn't have enough time to react and said mech ended up landing on the side of his backstrut. The action momentarily knocking the wind out of his vents. ''Stay away from him!!'' Megatron growls between clenched denta.

  
''Well then, let's see how fah' this...affection goes..'' He finishes with a dark chuckle as his pede rolls the mute over flat on his backstrut before landing with both knee platings hard on Soundwaves chassis, severely cracking the glass protecting his spark within. The next thing Soundwave can register besides Megatrons protesting is a cold servo wrapping a tight hold on his neck cables. Slowly cutting off main-system airways and thus making the blue mechs actions sloppy and uncalculated. Then, his optical sensors are looking directly at Megatrons struggling pedes, the night coming on, the sun disappearing by the horizon, a loud ringing obstructs the ability to properly comprehend the words being said. It takes another dull throb to notice that Soundwave is being struck on the side of his helm. That's when the terrible pain sensors kick in.

  
He simply lays there, taking the hits like a good mech. A well-behaved youngling....his sire used to say as he beat him senselessly and made sure to layer the praise with endless insults. It's not as if Soundwave has a reason to care, the pain is still something he cannot get used to but the feeling of the hits and even tightening neck cables are somehow nicely familiar.

  
The hits suddenly stop at some blurred comment, Soundwave is too dazed to register the words properly but can feel a weight lifted off of his chassis, this is when the mute finally gathers enough energy to open his optics, what he sees makes him sit up at lightning speed. It causes pain and creaks of some broken metal parts but he doesn't care.

  
''Please! Stop!!'' Soundwaves voice crackled with broken pleas, any type of typical monotone gone from his voice box as he desperately tries to convince the attacker to get away from his attempted saviour.  _No...why are they hurting him, he didn't do anything wrong.._  ''Please!!'' Soundwave cannot seem to gather enough energy to lift his frame up to stand so he lazily drags himself across the floor, closer to the noise of breaking metal. All three of the mechs were beating the silver bot down, an unfair fight indeed. Coolant obstructing part of Soundwave's vision as he finally manages to grab the lower leg strut of the main mech, holding on in some sort of silent plea. He's simply kicked away on the faceplates, again. Something breaks but the small mech is in too much of a panic to notice.

  
An indescribable rage bubbles beneath Soundwaves spark. He doesn't care if those mechs hurt him but Megatron has nothing to do with this and they're beating him up for no other reason than to get under the loners plating. Soundwave spots a loose piece of a metal rod, looking sturdy and heavy enough he makes an attempt to reach for it with the ill intent of deathly pain towards those three mechs but a distant siren that grows closer stops all of the present mechs in their paths. A single police car is speeding directly at them with bright, blaring lights flashing red with blue. This seems to put the three attackers at a panic state and without much thought, they transform and speed in some random direction, the police car follows, desperate to catch the aftbags.

  
Soundwave practically collapses from his elbow supported position and simply begins to stare at the starry night view, the sky holding a beautiful orange and purple shade as the sun is no longer visible.  _They're gone_  Soundwave whisper-thinks to himself  _It's okay.._. A grunt pulls the mute out of any processing as he slowly turns his helm to the direction of the sound. Megatron looks terrible. Most of his upper frame dented or ruined in one way or another, his arms struts seemed to have taken the brunt of most hits, luckily his faceplates held minimal damage.  _Luckily..?_

  
''Soundwave!'' Megatron stumbles his way to said mech before halting right by the loner's shoulder plating. Servos were frozen just micrometres away from actually touching him. ''Are you...does it hurt?'' The silver mech unknowingly asks, he knows that Soundwave is certainly  _not_  fine, that would be an illogical question with time-wasting answers. The blue mech tries to speak but ends up in a coughing fit before he is able to get a word out. His neck cabling hurts so the mute rests his own servo on said cables, a silent clue to his problem. The brute seems to understand with an expression of realisation. 

  
''Oh- I see...Can you uhh..can you stand?'' The large mech cannot form any proper sentence, why, the mute could only guess but he couldn't care less at this current moment. Soundwave slowly began to lift himself up with the help of his arm power but before he was able to stabilize his sensors a large warning began to blare within his vision. The head 'collision' must have done more damage than he thought. ''Here, let me help-'' Megatrons servo is slapped away in a hurry and thus forcing the mute's other elbow to take all upper frame weight, causing him to lose balance and land on the ground. At least, some sort of landing was expected but what the loner did not anticipate, was a large and warm servo catching him on his upper backstrut, preventing him from falling onto the hard ground.

  
Time its self seemed to become widely irrelevant as it slowed down to an abnormally hypnotic pace. The warmth of Megatrons servo was so gentle and...nice...Soundwave never experienced a touch without the consequence of pain before, it was so differently pleasant that it took the blue mech a few moments to realize that he was creating an awkward moment between the two. Quickly, he stammered away in an attempt to get free of the comforting hold.

  
''Please, Soundwave. It's clear that you cannot stand on your own so let me help you..'' Megatron spoke softly, so much so that it brought Soundwave to the brink of utter confusion, shouldn't he be beyond annoyed and upset with the loner for getting him hurt? The loner stared at him in an almost terrified manner as if expecting something painful. Megatron doesn't seem to notice.

  
\------

  
Megatron saw the awkward silence as a form of permission and slowly began to lift the mech up on his pedes, he struggled at first but eventually managed to stand on his own. ''Who were those fraggers anyway..'' The brute asked rhetorically as he glared in the direction of their escape route. A very, mechanical-sounding whine brought Megatrons attention to Soundwave. ''Oh- your books, here...let me help'' He spoke softly while picking up the paperbacks one by one. Now standing straight and ignoring the pain, he turns to the other mech with a servo full of books.

  
''Well...I uhh...Guess I should get going- I mean unless you'd like me to walk you to your apartment, I'd be happy to-'' The silver mechs rambling is cut short.

  
''Offer....Declined..'' The blue mech spoke with a tired voice. Megatron's expression fell the slightest. ''Soundwave: Assists in repairing your wounds'' The smaller mech said shyly.

  
''Oh! No-really you don't have to. It's just a couple of scratches'' The brute finished with a confident chuckle.

  
''I insist'' The usually quiet mech speaks with certainty, locking direct optic contact with the other bot. Megatron stared bewildered for a moment before coming to the conclusion that he wasn't going to give in, the mech seemed intent on lending a helping servo, probably as a thank you, Megatron guessed. Slowly, the brute nodded.

  
''Alright, follow me'' He finished with an innocent smile, this could work to his benefit of luring in the mutes spark. It only took a few pede steps before the blue mech interrupted his way, servos out with expectance.

  
''Soundwave: Will take the books'' He says with a hint of emotion, unlike his usual monotone.

  
''It's alright!'' Megatron chuckles nervously. ''I can carry these things- besides! You'll have to carry them on your way back as it is'' The large mech countered, inwardly patting himself on the backstrut for his quick thinking. If that little gremlin were here, he would know exactly why Megatron wouldn't be able to put the books down. Even though the mech has been beaten senseless his will not push aside his honour, simply so his wounds would be under less strain. He scoffed at the thought.

  
\-----

  
The mute gave a quirky glance but nothing more as they both continued to walk- or, well, as Soundwave was following the other. He simply felt too guilty for unintentionally dragging Megatron in his business, only to get the painful end of the crowbar! This  _mech_  that has been plaguing his mind endlessly for Primus knows what reason. Even though he has never done anything particularly nice for Soundwave- well, besides the attempt at bringing him a batch of crystal flowers, he didn't have a reason to save the mute from those other mechs. He never got any help when others would attack him in broad daylight. But this mech...took the beating for him, most of it at least. Soundwave's train of thought was rudely interrupted by walking, helm first, into a wall.

  
''Oh! Uhh..The door is here...'' Megatron chuckled awkwardly before extending an inviting servo towards an entry. The mute cautiously stepped in, half expecting bots to jump him out of the dark corners. The Energon in his very cabling struggled to flow properly from the very thought. ''Ahh slag...where's that switch'' The brute mumbled and with a click, light bloomed all over the room. Soundwave's vents slowed momentarily, but not for the usual reason of fear lacing his frame. It was beautiful in comparison to his dingey apartment. As soon as you enter you're brought with a wide-pan view of the kitchen on the slight right with an open space between that and the living room on the far left. A large, slide by glass door on the furthest wall of said room to give view of the city lights and bleeding sky that was adorned with rich sunset orange, blending into pink, violet and purple, the higher you go to the centre of the sky. Soundwave didn't even notice that he walked straight to that window to get a better view until the other mech cleared his neck cablings.

  
''Sorry for the mess, I wasn't really expecting to invite anyone..heh..Uhm- OH!'' The large mech exclaimed, causing the smaller to flinch in surprise. ''Please don't be ruined, please don't be ruined...please..'' The mute cocked his helm in curiosity as he watched the other bot fumble with something inside of his subspace before taking out a beautiful box, made with an interesting material that Soundwave could not quite put together. ''Oh thank Primus it's okay'' The brute glanced to Soundwaves direction and walked towards said mech, holding the box with nervous optics. ''This...is for you'' The larger bot smiled. ''I uhhh..didn't intend to give it to you under such....circumstances but I figured better now than never'' He finished with a soft laugh.

  
Soundwave stared at the strange box, this *had* to be some kind of trick, what could this mech possibly want to give him other than a good punch to the faceplates for causing him so much trouble? Slowly, the blue mech took the box and suddenly noticed how soft the material felt on his digits. He upped his sensors just to get a better feel of the alien-like material. With caution and a last glance to the mech in front, he lifted off the lid and carefully tore off the strange, paper-thin wrapping to see the most beautiful thing the mute has ever laid optics on during his functioning. A large, flower-like glass figurine that could comfortably sit in a single servo, adorned with shining petals and the most peculiar, yet amazing smell.

  
A feeling Soundwave has never felt before came in a rushing warmth towards his spark. His optics had that familiar sting of coolant yet it felt alien to cry like this. Tired spark sang in the strangest of ways as the loner carefully turns the magnificent jewel. He couldn't think of any words to mutter other than a 'thank you' to avoid the suspicion of leaking coolant.

  
''I just..hoped to give you something nice as an apology. I figured you didn't like the crystal flowers I tried to give you in the Library and so I thought books! Maybe he likes them? I mean, you're always in that Library stuffing your helm with one but I wasn't sure if it was enough...so I uhh, heh, yeah..'' The silver mech finished his rambling with a servo rubbing on the back of his neck cabling.

  
''I greatly appreciate the gift...many thanks'' The mute replied quietly, seemingly unphased. Then caught on what the other bot said. ''You...bought a book?'' The loner questioned innocently. Megatron's optics widened thoughtfully before slowly taking out a worn-out book, it didn't have a title, only a strange name on the bottom written in gold. Soundwave didn't recognise the name since he's never seen it before but it also didn't look like a real Cybertronian name so he guessed it was anonymous. A code name.

  
''It's ahh...well I wasn't sure what your favoured theme was so I guessed poetry'' The large mech smiled shyly. ''I find it to be quite an interesting subject'' He finished with a single chuckle, handing it over so the other bot could inspect it. Soundwave, on the other servo, didn't like poetry, he saw no reason to write in rhymes.

  
''I...uhhh....'' For the first time, Soundwave was speechless but not in an awed kind of way, he turned the book in hopes to seem intrigued by it. ''It is...interesting..'' The blue mech internally facepalmed, he really couldn't think of another word. Megatron slouched the slightest.

  
''Oh...I'm sorry..I thought...you would like something I personally wrote..'' The mech sounded defeated, it killed the loner to hear him like that.

  
''I just! Haven't had the chance to properly..study the subject.'' The loner tried reassuringly, failing to hold his usual emotionless tone. His processor was a bit slow but caught on eventually. ''You....wrote this?'' The blue mech whispered in disbelief while holding up the book in question. The large mech seemed embarrassed by the question.

  
''Oh well, it's just something I do on the off chance that I may have a moment to spare'' Megatron chuckled with a servo rubbing the back of his neck cabling. Soundwave cocked his helm, why would he be embarrassed about writing? Or maybe it was the poetry side of things..The blue mech quickly placed both gifts in his subspace before lifting his gaze towards the larger mech. The bleeding orange from the sunset behind him adorning Megatron in the most beautiful shades.

 

''I love it, thank you'' The loner struggled to answer, knowing that the brute wrote this book himself simply made the gift all that more special, he just couldn't understand why he was being so nice. He ghosted his digits on the tattered subspace in thought. ''Why do you..do this..'' The loner spoke slowly with a tinge of suspicion laced in the mechs voice. The larger mech seemed to be taken aback by this question, then he thought for an awkward moment before answering.

  
Optics locked on the blue mechs visor as the silver mech stepped closer until they were almost touching chassis', to say the mute was intimidated was an understatement of the vorn but he managed to keep cool and hold his ground. He couldn't break, he couldn't allow bots to see how terrified he was of any confrontation. ''Because...'' Megatron spoke softly, as if in a daze. ''I love you..'' Was the whisper that came out. Soundwave couldn't comprehend what that really meant, it was never said to him before even though he has read some love stories, he tries his best to avoid them.

  
The loner was speechless to put it simply. This mech may have asked him on a date and try to get on his good side for Primus knows what reason but even  _Megatron_  has never muttered those words, maybe he misheard? Soundwave was still as a statue, unable to move, only to process. His processing was racing at a dangerous rate, he simply couldn't understand, it made no logical sense! ''I don't...understand'' The small mech whispered to himself more than anyone else but the other bot caught on. A soundless chuckle left the larger mechs voice box before he spoke.

  
''Allow me to help you understand'' He said with the deepest and sexiest voice Soundwave had ever heard before leaning in uncomfortably close. The mute wanted to dash to the front door but was unable to move a micrometre, venting stilled. It was at this moment that Soundwave realised something as he felt the warmth of the others derma on his own, his mouth guard was non-existent.  _Somehow, somewhere_  he must have lost it, the blue mech was so distracted by the fight he may not have noticed his mouth guard breaking off. It was at this very moment that he found the strength to push back but his leg struts refused to cooperate so he fell straight on his aft. He quickly looked up to see a shocked-face Megatron as the loner placed his servo over his derma, ghosting the area that was so sinfully touched.

  
''I'm so sorry- I didn't expect you to react that way-I-'' Megatron quickly stumbled into a ramble of sorts but the other didn't hear the words beings spoken, only able to register the mumbles and sounds somewhat mixed together in a blur. Soundwave was only even  _more_  confused, it wouldn't make any sense for this mech to kiss him let alone love him... ''What game are you playing?!'' The loner snapped with a little more venom than intended, Megatron seemed shocked to the point of being scared. The smaller mech stood up unto his unsteady pedes. ''Is this some kind of joke? What REASON do you have to be even remotely attracted to something like- this?!'' He motioned to himself. The silver mech flinched back. The smaller bots vents were quickening at the same pace he had before he blacked out, no, he cannot let that happen.  _Calm down._

  
With a single release of an ex-vent the loner caught hold of his helm and bowed it to the lowest point. He stilled, staring at the beautiful carpet beneath their pedes. It looked and felt so soft, he never saw anything like it- well, to be fair he was never allowed in anybots homes. The quivering bot made an attempt to distract himself with the carpet, noting it's cream colour and strange make. He couldn't tell what the other mech was doing, all he could see were both of their pedes, nobot moved.

 

After what felt like an eternity, a gentle voice spoke.

 

''Where do I even begin? Your aura alone is captivating, your silent demeanour tells me you're not one of those obnoxiously loud types. The way you are so  _passionate_  about books fascinates me'' Megatron spoke, captivated. Soundwave let go of his helm, not needing the grounding source. ''Your voice is beautiful, I cannot believe anybot would think otherwise'' Finally, he gathered up the courage to look Megatron in the optics. All the desperate loner saw was a gentle smile and a locked gaze with his visor. Would the carefully analyzed mech really risk all of this for a feeling that just as well be fantasy? Was any of this even real? Soundwave thought for a moment that he was having a cruel dream. The loner felt his faceplates heat up, unable to hold a gaze onto those dark, crimson optics.

  
''Please, just let me prove it to you. Allow me to take you on a date- I promise you won't regret it!'' He said almost desperately. Soundwave's derma moved upwards a micro-millimetre, indicating a smile. Optics scanning the others chassis in thought. What harm could it bring?

  
''You may take me, on account that I will not regret it.'' Soundwave was back to his robotic tone but was unable to hide every tone of excitement in his voice box. The other mechs shoulder guards relaxed dramatically with a heavy sigh.

  
''Great! I'll see you tomorrow then?'' Megatron spoke with a large smile shaping his faceplates as he attempted to hug the other out of excitement. Soundwave flinched back and the larger mech, thankfully, noticed enough to stutter back as well. ''I- Sorry I just...I'm happy..'' He spoke with an apologetic look, servo massaging his neck cabling once again. Soundwave fought off the warnings and alerts in his system before bowing his helm in thanks.

  
''Tomorrow'' The loner almost whispered, and with a shy smile, he grabbed his tattered books and left.

  
\-----

  
''Well, well, well! The mighty Megatron fancies poetry! Now that's some juicy blackmail'' A cocky voice laced with evil intent- which is his normal voice- startled Megatron out of his daze.

  
''Starscream!! What in Unicron's name are you doing here?!'' Megatron scowled, displeased with the ruining of his own moment. ''Were you hiding behind the-'' He scoffed in disbelief. ''What the FRAG?!!'' He shouted in rage. The seeker waved him off as if the compliments were too much, helm raised with his optics closed, an annoyingly large smirk shaping his derma.

  
''I know, I know, I am simply too good for this'' His gaze finally locked on the angry brute. ''But out of the goodwill of my spark,'' His clawed digits rested where his spark lay, the smile only widening. ''I am willing to help you- just! So I can see this whole disaster of a masterpiece fall apart in the end'' His steps gracefully fell in front of one another in a very femme-like manner. It was only now that Megatron noticed  _his_  high-grade Energon within the seeker's servo in  _his_  apartment.

  
''Starscream you have about three astro seconds before I tear that ugly smile off your faceplates'' Megatron growled, expression darkening.

  
''What?! I was just here to make sure you didn't screw anything in the tailpipe!!'' The gremlins optics snapped to Mr Anger management. ''AND, it turns out that you DID!'' He yelled as-a-matter-of-factly. Megatron's audial receptors winced. ''Why the frag did you attempt to kiss him?!'' A sharp digit pointed towards the front door. ''You're going to scare that stupid bolt helm before we get any fun out of it!'' His shrieking ceased for a moment. Megatron growled at the usage of words.

  
''I didn't scare him off if your tiny processor was even listening- I managed to get a date!'' Megatron's olfactory sensor wrinkled in distaste. The seeker's neck cabling cleared. He bent over slightly opening his optics dramatically while saying.

  
''Well!'' A know-it-all tone. ''If you would've let me finish!'' A servo lay on his hip. ''Yes, you managed to save it'' He scoffed. ''Although I will say I enjoyed your little speech'' The seeker chuckled to himself. ''But anyway- I have Skywarp taking notes of all your mistakes and- your very few, successes so I can give you the perfect advice on your date!'' Starscreams servos clapped around the Energon cube in applaud of himself.

  
''Skywarp?'' Megatron's optics tightened in suspicion, maybe he heard the gremlin wrong. But before Starscream could say anything, a purple helm peeked out of the curtain they were both hiding behind. He shyly stood out with a small wave to Megatron and an innocent smile painting his faceplates. The brute didn't have the energy to yell so he facepalmed with a low groan.

  
''Yes, of course!! I'm not going to slave around making notes?! That's this dumbafts job!'' Directing a thumb at his younger brother who opened his intake to say something.

  
''Heeyy!!'' The smaller seeker whined, seeming hurt from the insult. Skywarp was easily insulted. ''You said I'd be smarter if I did this!'' The purple mech's whiney voice only made Megatron all the more irritated. One orbital-cycle this mechs spark will refuse to function anymore just because of all the bullslag he's taking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned a very different ending for Soundwave in this chapter, but! In order for my bby to suffer properly, I think wounds are more impactful over time. So have this sweet fluff! For now, hehehe. Also, I have so much fun when writing Starscream? I just love this sassy attitude.
> 
> Megatron: Struggling to give any shits.
> 
> Thundercracker: ''Welcome to the club''


End file.
